


Long forgotten notes

by shrimpfriendly



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Shovel Knight, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: These are from last year lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpfriendly/pseuds/shrimpfriendly
Summary: Old shit I have in my notes on my phone lol
Relationships: King Knight/Treasure Knight, Salt Cookie/General Jujube Cookie (Cookie Run), Shadow the Hedgehog/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. hahah salty old man jujus on that beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh a fanfic of a ship that’s unfinished

Jujube looked at Salt Cookie, Salt Cookie looked at Jujube, something told them they seemed like a perfect match. 

“Um...” Jujube uttered as he shyly looked at Salt. 

“I’ve experienced what you’re feeling before.” Salt said. “Though my experience was bad, I got kicked to the ground, treated like shit, you know, abused a little bit.” 

“I understand.” Jujube said. “I feel your pain, you aim really good with that harpoon.” 

“Thanks.” Salt said as he felt more affection towards Jujube. “You and you’re horse are cool, I wish I could fight like a warrior.” 

“Well you are a warrior.” Jujube said. “You’re a warrior to me anyways.” 

“You should try catching fish. It’s really fun” 

It was getting late. But before they could head back to Salt’s ship, they had a little bit of drinks at the bar, they got drunk and they kissed. They don’t remember it but people who were there did. 

They at least got back at Jujube’s camp safe. However, something between them began to quake in them, an urge, an urge of heat, they wanted to cuddle, their kisses weren’t enough, they had to go deeper. 

“You like this.” Salt said as Jujube put more tongue into his kisses. “You really do love me.” 

“I sure do... touch my abs.” Jujube said politely as he removed the top of his kimono, making sure Salt felt his abs, damn, he thought, this feels hard. 

Salt, not hesitating to remove his clad of clothing removed his apron and shirt and made Jujube feels HIS abs, goddamn they felt good. 

“Heh heh... not bad for a sexy fisherman.” Jujube, drunk as hell said. 

“I’m old as fuck, ya goddamn warrior touch my abs!” Salt said as he slightly felt giddy. “Damn I’m fucking horny.” 

Salt was horny, the more that his bod was being touched the more in-depth he wanted sex. Removing his pants, Jujube blushed hard. 

He was shocked, never had he seen a dick so big! It’s like Leek’s sword but on the crotch and it looked realistic! But before he could suck Salt’s penis, he was about to pass out, the hangover was about to kick in. 

“No... time for... agh..” 

he passed out, Salt got worried, his partner fell asleep, putting back on his pants, he made tea that could be warm to last all day, he headed back to his ship to catch a fish, and make breakfast for him. 

“He’ll love this.” Salt said to himself as he started to rub his eyes a little, he caught a slightly medium sized minnow for Jujube, but before he could continue to make way for his ship, Pirate Cookie arrived. 

“You’re still up?” Salt cookie questioned. 

“A pirate’s life is full of surprises! I’m hosting a great party at my ship! You should come along.” 

“No thanks” Salt Cookie replied to Pirate. “I kind of... need sleep. I’m staying with a friend and we’re both tired, have fun though.”

Heading back to Jujube’s camp, he continued to cook breakfast for him, humming sea shanties as he cooked eggs and fish to go along with the eggs, it was turning out good, he was no cook himself but he wanted him to have a good meal.

It then became morning very quickly as Jujube woke up, he yawned and stretched as his back started to ache, he noticed the breakfast and tea laid out for him, whoever made it must be really good at cooking, fish with eggs and tea, delicious. 

Back out on Salt’s boat, he tried catching fish, Salt thought to himself, maybe if I try hard enough, I can win his heart a bit he thought, but then, sexual urges kicked in, oh great. 

He was sweating, the thinking, the legit bod he had, the beard... he was the one he was looking for. 

Heading back to the campsite in a hurry, Salt Cookie’s thoughts got bigger, he was DESPERATE for him, Squid Ink noticed this in a hurry. 

“Friend... affection... other friend???” Squid Ink muttered. “What.. love? Hmmm... don’t understand...”

Salt arrived at the campsite, Jujube’s back was killing him. “Hey... are you alright?” 

“My back hurts...” Jujube replied. “I’m doing okay though. Why are you here again?” 

“I just wanted to thank you for last night.” Salt said as he tried to tango with Jujube, he then felt the urges in him when he looked at him. “I.. are you comfortable?” 

“What?” 

“With me being with you.” 

“Oh. You mean like, uh...” 

“You want to do it don’t you?” 

“No, not entirely, perhaps a cuddle will do us good.” 

So then, they got on 


	2. I think this is king knight treasure knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm this looks unfinished but at the same time finished???? It’s a one shot I think

King Knight’s life kind of flipped after Shovel Knight defeated the Enchantress and Pridemoor took back his crown as King of Pridemoor. He needed something to keep him busy, King Knight needed someone, a shoulder to lean on, a friend, maybe even more than a friend. He couldn’t stand working for Pridemoor any longer, King Knight tipped his crown a little as he headed to the Iron Whale. That’s where Treasure Knight lived with all of his gold, luckily his ship was at the dock so he got on and knocked on Treasure’s quarry door on his ship, Treasure Knight opened the door to find King Knight creeping at his loft this late at night, people should be asleep by now he thought, King Knight was then asked why he showed up to Treasure’s quarry. 

“I feel alone...” King Knight said as he felt sorrow from his own helmet. “Pridemoor doesn’t really love me, he took my crown, and Mother is busy with stuff and I just...” 

he stopped as he got on his knees, he felt weak, he needed someone, someone to hold tight, someone that actually understood him, someone to love. 

Treasure Knight, still in shock of how bad King Knight felt, actually felt his pain, deep down in him, he felt how he felt, despite all the gold he had and how greedy he was at times, he actually felt King Knight’s pain, Treasure Knight then had an idea, he put his hand out. 

“King Knight...” Treasure said as he reached his hand out to him. “I understand.” 

King Knight was surprised. “You... understand?” 

Treasure nodded. “I do. I understand everything that you feel, you deserve some rest from all of it. Shall we?” 

King Knight was happy as he ran to him and gave Treasure Knight a hug. He was in good hands, he felt tears of joy coming from his eyes, he was happy to be in love. 

“Treasure knight?” King Knight asked as he leaned on him more.

“Yes?” 

“I... I love you.” 

Treasure Knight blushed when he said that. “I love you too, actually, Yknow what? Get on my bed.” 

They cuddled that night and had a good rest.


	3. OOOOOOH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAAT I HAVE A SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG X READER FANFIC ON ME PHONE?????????!:’djxjejahhxhshdjjzsjXvuzvSjsbZbbn’n82&3!:’fjjsjekdhr

He held your hand, that weird hedgehog, he found you... soft. He didn’t want you to go on the mission with him but he was eager to see how you would react to the fact that he haven’t spent any time with you. 

“(Y/N).” Shadow spoke up, you weren’t saying words like you did back at the base, he didn’t mind that but he knew about you and how you fought, finally, after a few seconds you spoke up. 

“Yes.. Shadow?” 

his feelings for you and your feelings for him we’re getting closer, to him, it reminded him of Maria, an old friend of his, to you, it reminded you of how safe you were back then, it was a bittersweet feeling, Shadow after realizing that you’ve been holding hands for 5 minutes already, spoke words. 

“You did good today.” He said as he lifted the hair from your eyes, making you close your eyes feeling happy. “There’s something I want to admit.” 

You were confused, he was never like this, “what is it, Shadow?” 

He smirk a little as he held your hand and spun you around. “It’s you (Y/N), it’s you I like.” 

You felt as if you were his chosen one, and it felt so great, he gave you a high five, he wasn’t comfortable with hugs or kisses yet. 

“Do lovers give... high fives?” Shadow got confused. 

“Yeah! A lot!” You said as you gave him a fist bump. You and Shadow then headed back to the base to where Silver and the crew were there. Dinner was made too. And it was good.


End file.
